


right place, right time, maybe tonight

by milominderbinder



Series: maia's shameless fic a day in the month of may [17]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milominderbinder/pseuds/milominderbinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey just want to have sex.  They don't think that's too much to ask.</p><p>The universe has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	right place, right time, maybe tonight

Ian pushes Mickey down onto the bed with a grin.

“Debs took Liam to the park, and Carl’s at detention - we have at _least_ an hour,” he says.  Mickey doesn’t need to hear any more than that, has his shirt halfway off before Ian’s even finished speaking.  Living with the Gallaghers is all very well and good most of the time, except for the fact that there’s a _million_ of them, and Mickey and Ian don’t have a room to themselves, and it’s been five days since they had sex. 

Five.  Fucking.  Days.

Mickey’s about ready to murder all of Ian’s siblings if it’ll get them a minute alone.

As soon as his shirt’s on the floor, Ian’s on top of him, crashing their lips together with a low groan.  Clearly he’s been going just as crazy as Mickey has, because his dick is _already_ hard, and he grinds down against Mickey.  Even through their jeans, the pressure feels fucking amazing.  Mickey grabs Ian’s hips, licks into his mouth, already out of breath.

“Pants off, _now,”_ he manages to break the kiss long enough to say, forcing his hands between their bodies to get to Ian’s zipper.  His fingers are clumsy and fumbling but Ian’s still rocking against him so he feels like he has an excuse.

He manages to get Ian’s jeans unzipped, and pushes them down over the curve of his ass, his boxers too, so he can get his hands on Ian’s bare skin.  He reaches down to grab at Ian’s dick -

And then the door slams open.

They break apart immediately, Ian scrambling off him, and both turn to look at the doorway.  Fiona’s standing there, washing basket in hand.  She looks a little taken aback, but nowhere _near_ enough.

“Jesus christ,” she mumbles, grabbing a few handfuls of dirty clothes off the floor and shoving them into the basket.  “I’m doing a load, either of you got anything needs washing?”

Mickey’s already pulling his shirt back on, cursing every single deity he’s ever heard of, his dick throbbing painfully in his jeans.  Ian’s the one who recovers enough to say, “ _No,”_ in a broken kind of way. Fiona rolls her eyes.

“Carl got sent home from detention, by the way,” she says as she heads out of the room.  “Apparently you can get kicked out of the place they send you when you get kicked out of class.  So you might wanna nip this in the bud, unless you're planning on giving him a show.”

She leaves, then, but doesn’t close the door behind her.  Mickey drops back onto the bed, squeezes his eyes closed.

Five.  Fucking.  Days.

\--

“It stinks of meth down here.”

“Yeah, Carl tried to start a lab with our Grammy a couple of years ago.  It ended up exploding.”

“Fuck, this is worse than _my_ place.”

Mickey kicks at a charred cardboard box which is laying on the floor of the Gallagher basement.  When he’d first heard they had a basement, he’d thought it was fuckin’ _ridiculous_ that him and Ian were sharing a room with two other kids, when there was clearly space to spare - but now he gets it.  He thinks they’d both probably die of an overdose just from breathing the air down here, if they ever tried to stay for a whole night.

“We don’t have to stay down here,” Ian says, though he doesn’t sound that enthusiastic about leaving.

“Fuck that,” Mickey says.  “You got a better idea?”

He doesn’t wanna sleep down here, sure, but for a quick fuck, it’s fine.

Ian just grins, and pushes him against the wall.

Mickey kisses him straight away.  They don’t waste any time this time, both immediately fumbling to get their jeans down.  Mickey wraps his hand around Ian’s dick, starts pumping it fast, groans into Ian’s lips.  The sooner they can get off and get out of here, the better.

Ian’s hand around him feels so fucking good that they don’t even notice the door opening, don’t notice the footsteps on the steps, don’t notice anything until Lip’s scandalised voice is echoing through the room.

“Oh, fucking _christ,”_ he says.  Ian and Mickey jump apart, shocked, just in time to see Lip throwing his hands over his eyes.  “Fuck you guys, now I’m gonna have to bleach my brain.”

“What the fuck are you _doing_ down here,” Ian groans, pulling up his jeans, zipping them but leaving them unbuttoned, presumably with the sole intention of driving Mickey crazy.  Unfortunately the appearance of Lip has made Mickey’s boner instantly disappear, or he'd be tempted to just keep going, regardless of the audience.

“Trying to find some fireworks me and Kev stashed down here last month,” Lip says, still covering his eyes.  “Didn’t realise I was walking into a meth-lab porno.”

“You fucking suck,” Mickey groans.

Ian and him leave anyway.

\-- 

“Someone’s gonna walk past, I swear.”

“Don't worry so much,” Ian replies.  He pushes Mickey down onto the dingy mattress in the back of the van.

“How many people have fucked in here?” Mickey asks warily.  There’s more than a few stains on the mattress.

“Probably everyone in the family,” Ian says, casually.  He starts kissing at Mickey’s neck.  “Don’t see why we shouldn’t continue the tradition.”

It’s gross, but Mickey’s beyond caring at this point.

Five.  Fucking.  Days.

So he just scrambles to pull off his t-shirt and jeans, as Ian does the same, and then grabs Ian and rolls them both over, so he can straddle him.  Ian’s face lights up, and his dick twitches underneath Mickey.  Mickey grins, and leans down to kiss him.

“Got the lube?” he mumbles into Ian’s mouth as he grinds down against Ian.

Which is precisely when they hear the screeching behind them.

Mickey rolls off Ian quickly, both of them scrambling for their clothes, and it takes him a second to even _notice_ Veronica and Debbie stood just outside the van, staring in at them with wide, scandalised eyes.

“ _Fuck,”_ Mickey groans.  He’s about ready to burst into tears, or possibly go on a murder spree.  He just wants to have sex with his boyfriend - is that too much to ask?

“Damn, boy,” Veronica’s voice says.  Mickey opens his eyes just in time to see her staring down at Ian’s crotch, which he’s fumbling to pull his jeans up over.  “You _packing._ ”

Mickey tries to remember if he has a policy on hitting girls.

\--

“We _really_ gonna fuck in your bathroom?”

“It’s the only door in the whole house with a lock.  Don’t see you coming up with any more genius ideas.”

“Fine, whatever.  What you gonna bend me over, though?  I am _not_ fucking with my head on a toilet.”

Ian ponders it for a second, even as he’s stripping off his clothes.  Mickey follows his lead, ripping his shirt off without wasting any time.  He doesn’t want to give anyone the chance to interrupt this time.

“Up against the door,” Ian decides, promptly spinning Mickey around and pushing him into it.  Mickey presses his lips together to suppress a moan, and spreads his legs a little, pushes his ass back.

“Get me ready, then,” he says, reaching a hand down to jerk himself off.  Ian fumbles for a moment with the lube but manages to get a finger slicked up, and presses it slowly into Mickey.

Mickey's about ready to explode there and then.  He lets go of his cock to prevent an embarrassing middle-school-esque incident, and instead presses both his hands into the wood of the door, rocking back onto Ian’s finger.

Finger number two is only halfway in when someone starts hammering on the other side of the door.

“Stop fucking in the bathroom!” Carl’s voice yells.  “I need the toilet!  Let me in!”

“Use downstairs,” Ian calls back, groaning, not even bothering to deny what they’re doing.  Mickey holds his breath, _prays_ that Carl will go away.

“It’s occupied!” he calls instead, crushing all of Mickey’s hopes and dreams.  “And I had some _bad_ curry in the school cafeteria today, I gotta go, pronto.  It’s comin’ out one end of me for sure, I just don’t know which yet.”

Well.   _That_ about kills Mickey’s boner on the spot.

\--

“Look, your house is a shit show, we’re clearly never getting it on there.  The rub n’ tug doesn’t open for a couple more hours, the upstairs room’s totally free.”

Ian seems hardly thrilled about fucking on a mattress previously occupied by one of Mickey’s Russian whores, but he doesn’t complain.  Clearly he’s just as desperate as Mickey is.

They sneak around the back of the Alibi together, Ian clutching at Mickey’s hand, Mickey kind of forgetting to push him away.  They’re up the fire escape in a moment, climbing into the old apartment and immediately kissing, hands frantically pushing off each other’s clothes.  They stumble backwards together, go crashing into one of the sheets which separate the room, tugging it down.  Tangled in it, they collapse down onto one of the shitty mattresses, laughing into each other's mouths even as they start grinding against each other, the friction and their sloppy kissing making them both hard within seconds.

Of course, five seconds later, Kev walks in, chatting loudly on the phone.  He doesn’t even look surprised to see them, just nods jovially and goes about changing the sheets on some of the more filthy beds.

As they stand up, Mickey lets his head drop against Ian’s chest.

He resigns himself to the fact that he may never get laid again.

\--

“I hate this room so fuckin' much.”

“Mickey, it’s _your room.”_

Mickey tears one of doodled-on scraps of paper off the wall, stares at it for a moment.  Then he screws it up and throws it onto the floor.   _Fuck love_ doesn’t really apply to him anymore.  He can't believe he actually used to like any of the shit in this room, really; he's much more fond of Ian's stupid messy crowded shared bedroom, these days.

“Not anymore," he reminds Ian, kicking idly at an old pair of brass knuckles which are lying on the floor.  "I’m shackin’ up with you, remember?”

“It’s still yours,” Ian says, voice softer than before as he breaks into a smile.  “Do you hate it more than you want to have sex with me right now?”

“Fuck no,” says Mickey, and grabs Ian by the front of his shirt, pulls their bodies close together and starts kissing his neck.

They fall back onto the bed together, pulling off their clothes as fast as humanly possible, kissing and moaning against each other's skin.  Ian wastes no time in getting the lube out, squirting it everywhere and making a mess before quickly pressing two fingers into Mickey’s ass.

His fingers are a second way from grazing Mickey's prostate when the door swings open.

“Oh come _on!”_ Mickey shouts, collapsing back against the bed as Ian pulls away from him.  Ian starts scrabbling for his clothes, but Mickey doesn’t even bother, just turns his head to glare at whoever’s interrupted them _this_ time.

It’s Mandy and Svetlana, stood side by side in the doorway, staring at them with far more interest than MIckey wants to see.

“Oh my god,” Mandy says, her lip curled.  “Mickey, you’re a _bottom?”_

“Does not surprise me,” Svetlana scoffs.

Mickey clenches his fists, closes his eyes.  Somehow he doubts it’s a good idea to murder both his sister and his wife in one foul swoop.

\--

“Fuck - fuck - fuck, Ian I’m gonna - I’m -”

“Yes, fuck, Mickey, come -”

“I’m coming, fuck, fuck, I’m coming, _fuck.”_

“Oh fuck, I’m - I’m - _fuck.”_

Mickey can feel Ian’s dick pulsing inside of him as they come together.  Panting, Mickey collapses down on top of Ian, letting Ian’s dick slide out of his ass.  He doesn’t even mind that he’s lying in the mess of his own come on Ian’s chest.

“Well,” he says, conversationally, kissing at Ian’s collarbone for a second while he catches his breath.  “Can’t say I ever thought I’d have sex in a church.”

“It was bound to happen sooner or later,” Ian responds.  “It’s the only place nobody we know would ever go.”

**Author's Note:**

> for the fic-a-day-in-may challenge!
> 
> idk, i just wanted to write something where people keep walking in on ian and mickey doin' the do. this wasn't totally how i intended it to turn out but oh wellll.
> 
> also i apologise for my attempts at smut in here. i'm not editing it bc it's too cringe worthy for me to read back through, oops.
> 
> send me prompts: [mickeymilk](http://mickeymilk.tumblr.com)


End file.
